


Une autre solution

by Versolite



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Whumptober 26 : Côtes cassées(ou moi qui tente d'écrire sur la scène des toilettes après le premier meurtre, parce que bordel c'était intense)





	Une autre solution

Ses doigts furètent dans la ceinture de son pantalon, pour desserrer la boucle et alléger la pression du vêtement sur son ventre. L’habit est large, ça ne fait pas de différence, mais il sourit quand même, soulagé d’un poids.

_J’ai dansé._

_ Je voulais arrêter de trembler et je ne sais pas il y a de meilleures solutions surtout dans mon état mais non. Je ne sais plus bien ce que j’ai fait, mais j’ai vu les néons et mon reflet dans les vitres des toilettes. Je me suis pas reconnu._

Le néon laisse entendre un bruit de fond désagréable, comme une mouche s’étant coincée dedans et essayant de s’en libérer. Il se lèverait bien pour vérifier, mais plus tard. Il a le cul mouillé, il s’est assis dans de l’eau sale et froide. L’adrénaline retombée, il a passé les doigts sous sa chemise pour toucher son ventre. Un bruit de gorge lui a échappé.

_Je me suis assis parce que j’avais mal, très doucement. Il y a un coin, avec un tuyau à la place de l’angle, je me suis mis là, ce n’est pas confortable, j’ai eu des hoquets de rire qui m’ont fait pleurer parce qu’ils m’ont fait mal aux côtes. Putain mes côtes._

Ses côtes sont cassées.

_Je soulève mon haut et je vois la marque. Seulement un bout de bleu, le reste doit être dans mon dos. Je peux le voir dans le miroir si je me lève, mais j’ai mal. Je n’ai pas envie que quelqu’un entre. Je reste assis par terre, à croire que c’est mieux._

_ Même quand mon rire s’arrête, je continue de pleurer, et ça continue de me tirer là où ça fait mal. Je ne pleure plus seulement parce que j’ai mal, c’est plus que ça, c’est un tout. Tout est trop dur. Pourquoi les gens sont comme ça ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi… ?_

Un millier de choses lui traversent la tête. Par-dessus, beuglant comme un baryton, comme le voisin par-dessus les bruits d’amour du couple du deuxième étage, une question, en boucle. 

_Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi._

Quand il se demande « _Pourquoi quoi ?_ », il n’a pas de réponse, mais sa main l’oriente vers ce qu’il tente de concevoir, passant doucement sur ses bleus et ses égratignures. « Pourquoi ça » semble-t-elle vouloir dire.

_C’est les gens à la télé qui font… qui… qui font ce que j’ai pas fait, moi non. Moi je leur ai pas fait ça, c’est pas pareil. Je voulais qu’ils arrêtent et ils ont pas arrêté. Il continuait à crier, je sais bien que c’est normal, avec une balle dans la jambe, mais il m’aurait tapé encore avec cette jambe, sans ça. C’était pas la peine d’en faire un plat, est-ce que moi j’en faisais un plat ? Est-ce que je criais comme un goret quand les gamins dans la rue, et maintenant eux ? Et pourtant ça faisait mal, et ils y appuyaient, en plus. Alors, est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose comme eux, hein ? _

_Je demandais rien, je demandais vraiment rien, j’allais même leur expliquer. Ils m’ont pas laissé le temps._

Et pas de réponse, juste le vide. Au moins, comme il voulait, ça s’est arrêté. Il s’est presque pris à expirer avec soulagement quand il a entendu le grand « PAN » et vu le corps s’affaisser et se taire. Il ne fallait pas rester là alors il est parti et maintenant il est là. Il ne s’est jamais imaginé tuer personne. Il a vu à la télé et dans des spectacles, parler de morts et d’assassinats, pour déclencher de l’horreur ou déclencher des rires, et il a ri avec le public ou regardé sérieusement l’écran, mais maintenant, il sent bien qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Dans les séries, les gens qui tuent ont toute une liste de raisons, et ils expliquent ça soigneusement, quand le policier est attaché et regarde l’arme qu’il pourra attraper bientôt quand le méchant se retournera. Mais lui n’est pas dans ce cas-là. Il se rappelle du sourire de plaisir des assassins, et cherche à comprendre où il est censé avoir du plaisir dans ce qu’il a fait. Il pourrait essayer, maintenant, d’être comme eux, il n’a même pas assez à perdre pour le craindre, mais il ne comprend simplement vraiment pas où ça peut le faire sourire. 

Il était coincé dans la rame, suffoquait de rire, et ils ne l’écoutaient pas. Ils voulaient le frapper parce qu’il riait, et il a retrouvé son arme pour les en empêcher. Il a tiré sur les deux premiers.

_Tout s’embrouille dans ma tête et je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour maman. Il n’y avait personne dans la gare. Je ne sais pas_

_je n’ai pas « tué quelqu’un ». Ils ont tout fait d’abord, c’est eux qui m’ont tué. Je hoquette, et le sanglot fait très mal. Mon nez et mes yeux coulent. Comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi ? Je peux pas prendre le train et j’ai mal, je peux pas marcher, comment je sors de là, comment je rentre ? Je veux rester ici, ça devrait pas être interdit de rester juste ici, je suis bien, là, je veux pas partir. J’ai pas envie, personne peut m’obliger à partir. _

_ Il ne sait pas exactement comment il se retrouve chez lui, mais il s’y retrouve, très fatigué, et les côtes qui lui hurlent des injures. Il se met de la glace et il veut dormir._

Il ne voulait pas que… que, comment dire, c’est complètement con à dire, mais qu’ils meurent, en fait. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il fallait juste que ça s’arrête, parce qu’il en pouvait plus, la deuxième fois, c’était, et cette fois c’était pas à côté de l’avenue publique en plein jour, ç’aurait pu être vraiment pire, et il avait pas de quoi riposter autrement, il faisait nuit et même la femme était partie. Il fallait juste que ça s’arrête, pas qu’ils meurent.

Il aurait pu y avoir une autre solution, mais il ne l’a pas trouvée à temps.


End file.
